wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Konoha Disturbance
Konoha Disturbance is the Forty-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 12, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko is captured by Dr. Eggman. His Family and Friends have to save him. Plot The Episode begins with Paul Gekko being captured by Dr. Eggman's army. Paul Gekko is shocked to see Lyon Gekko since his teacher, Urama passed away. He told Lyon about his actions, and they argue. After arriving on the Death Egg in the Alpha Nebula, Dr. Eggman gloats about the capture of Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko argues over Susanoo's legacy, and Lyon knows that Eggman has the knowledge to turn it back into an eight headed serpent. Shisui Gekko devises a plan to save Paul Gekko from the clutches of Eggman until Kenta Sakuramiya shows up with the Dens Federation and helps them about how to bypass the defenses, the Egg Fleet. Shisui agrees with Kenta Sakuramiya to rescue Paul Gekko. Meanwhile in the Death Egg. Dr. Eggman now in possession of the Biometal have planned to turn the Fortress Gundam's Biometal form back into an eight headed serpent as it's original. When hearing the emergency alert about the Dens Federation retrieving the Biometal and Paul Gekko, Eggman sends Lyon Gekko to lead the Egg Fleet. Using the power of warp gates created by the scientist, Professor Blanche Gekko, the Dens Fleet traversed to the outer borders of Ka Boa Bu where they distract the Egg Fleet long enough for Paul Gekko's Clan and company to get to the Death Egg. After the passing through the defenses, Paul Gekko's Clan and company were outnumbered by Eggman's Army. As thing gotten better to worse, the Blanche and Great Asian Remnants have to by enough time and did let them rescue Paul Gekko and retrieve the Biometal from Eggman. After a desperate rescue the Gekko Family escapes with the Blanche and Great Asian Remnants out of the Death Egg as their journey continues throughout the Galaxy. Characters *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Senna Kyoudou *Lyon Gekko *Mylene Battles 'Gekko Family vs. Eggman Army' 'Participants' *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Senna Kyoudou *Lyon Gekko *Mylene 'Locations' *Sector Alpha 'Winners' *Gekko Family Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon